


[授权翻译]Bang, Bang 两声枪响

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Revenge
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles只想打那个坐在他的酒馆里喝酒的男人一顿，但是他没有预料到之后会发生什么…</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Bang, Bang 两声枪响

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bang, Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080070) by [LightsOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut). 



Bang, Bang

 

两声枪响

  
  


作者：LightsOut

翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

  
  
Summary:  
Charles只想打那个坐在他的酒馆里喝酒的男人一顿，但是他没有预料到之后会发生什么…  
  
Notes:  
受法鲨新电影《西部慢调》的各种动图、海报和预告片的启发。  
  
正文：  
Charles并没有意识到自己一直在擦着同一个玻璃杯，直到Raven斜靠过来倚在吧台上，然后将杯子拿走。他瞪着她，而她翻了个白眼。她一本正经地告诉Charles,“如果你继续这么看着他，会挨枪子儿的。”  
  
  
酒吧里没多少人，Charles挺喜欢这一点。他能赚取足够的钱来维持营业，又不需和很多顾客打交道，非常理想。Charles从没想过以那么小的年纪，他会在这荒无人烟的地方经营酒吧，但他有时并不讨厌这样的生活。  
  
  
“我没有在看谁。”  
  
  
“没有?好吧，你没有在看那陌生人，你没有像看到想吃的牛排那样盯着他。”  
他做了个鬼脸，“Raven，不要那么粗鲁。”  
  
  
她站了起来，整理了一下自己深蓝色的裙子。她所拥有的披在肩上的深红色卷发，大胆艳丽的服饰让她看上去非常迷人。在劝她不要穿得那么花哨这一件事上，Charles已经吸取教训了。她不在乎镇上人民对她的看法，还坚持道，如果Charles也这样打扮，他会赚得更多。  
  
  
Raven微笑，“我就不打扰你继续盯着了。我今晚和Hank有约。”  
  
  
Charles眯起了眼睛，“叫他别动手动脚。”  
  
  
她轻快地笑着，“噢，老哥，我不会和他这么讲的。”  
  
  
Charles不满地嘟囔，但她没多加注意。Raven离开了，其他顾客也已走出店门，Charles开始准备打烊。但那个几乎整晚都在喝啤酒的陌生人没有露出要走的迹象，Charles选择尽可能地忽视他。当他发现已经到了无法再推迟打烊的时候，Charles走向那个陌生人。他很英俊，Charles不会错过这一点。早前他走进酒吧的时候，陌生人没有理会镇民投来那些目光。  
  
  
“我们关门了。”  
  
  
那个陌生人抬起头，Charles止住看到他灰绿色眼睛里的热度时想要发出的呜咽。陌生人慢慢地站起（Charles喜欢高个子），严肃地点头。他的嗓音低沉稳重，“晚安。”  
  
  
Charles走回吧台，而那个陌生人没能走出门口。一群黑衣人晃进了房间。一个有乌黑头发的男人，脸上带着无聊的神情；一个褐色卷发的年轻人；一个漂亮但表情冰冷的金发女人。那个站在中间顶着呆板褐发的男人明显是头头，他无视了Charles，嘲笑般地转向陌生人。“小Erik。我一直在找你。”  
  
  
Erik皱眉怒视着他们，手指在他的枪周围颤动，但他没有抽出，“我给你留下足够多的线索了，Shaw。说真的，你花了那么长时间，我很失望。”  
  
  
Shaw大笑，“好，好，你终于有点骨气了。再次加入我吧，Erik。我们会有一番成就的。”  
  
  
Shaw这一伙有四人。对于Erik来说，这是寡不敌众的局面，Charles被Shaw的一个帮凶监视着，所以他没法拿身后的散弹枪。Erik咆哮道，“你杀了我母亲。”  
  
  
Shaw翻了个白眼，“讲真Erik？你对这还很难过?都是多久的事了。你应该学会放手。”  
  
  
Charles瞥见窗外有人影闪动，他奋力使表情自然，不至于让他们察觉端倪。Raven和Hank闯进房间，还有警长Summers，但他们速度都比不上拔出枪指向Erik的Shaw。扳机扣动，时间似乎在那一刻停止了，但倒地的是Shaw，Erik仍然站立着。  
  
  
Erik把枪放进皮套，看向警长Summers。在没人能说出任何话之前，Charles平静地说，“那是自卫。”  
  
  
警长点头，“我也是这么看的。”他转向那群惊讶得不知作何反应的剩下几人，“游戏结束了。”  
  
  
他们三个都被逮捕，Shaw的尸体被Armando带走了，Raven忙乱地奔向Charles，“你还好吗？我们看见他们骑马进城里了。”  
  
  
Charles轻轻将她推向Hank，“我很好。不要让这毁了你的夜晚。”  
  
  
他们在Charles的再三催促下离开了，只剩下他和Erik。Erik正看着积满灰尘的地板。他坐下，Charles拿了一瓶上好的威士忌和两个玻璃杯到桌上，“你看上去需要这个，”Charles从自己那杯喝了一口，叹息道，“好吧，事情的发展十分出乎我的意料。”  
  
  
Erik惊讶地看着他，“什么？一个人刚刚死了。”  
  
  
Charles耸了耸肩，没有对于自己所表现出来的的冷酷无情发表什么想法，“总会有人死的，而且他听起来像是一个恐怖的人。如果我为这里死去的每个人哀悼，我就没时间做其他的了。”  
  
  
Erik拿起他的玻璃杯，将杯中的酒一饮而尽。Charles为他又倒了一杯。他们缄默地喝了一小时，然后Charles站起来，“你有住的地方吗？”  
  
  
Erik睁着朦胧的眼看向他，“你是在提供吗？”  
  
  
Charles得意地笑，伸出手，“如果你愿意。如果你想知道，我叫Charles。所以，Erik，你准备好到床上了吗？”  
  
  
Erik站了起来，跟随Charles到楼上。那一晚他们没有做任何事——Erik背一沾床就睡着了——但Charles醒来时阴茎被一张极度热情的嘴照料着，他也很乐意合作。Erik待了不只一天，没有人比Charles还要惊讶，而让他更为惊讶的是，在他为镇上唯一的铁匠工作之后，Erik也没有去找其他的住处。  
  
  
三十年后，Charles注视着银发，皮肤棕褐粗糙的Erik，他和酒吧里的常客一起大笑，从睫毛下朝Charles投来炙热的眼光。Charles无法想象生活以其他的方式发展。  
  
完


End file.
